Behhind Closed Doors
by Ginny R
Summary: A misunderstood conversation or something else...


Behind closed doors

This has nothing to do with my main Harry Potter fanfic but please read that too! This is mainly being done so that I can avoid facing up to the fact that I haven't revised for my exams that are coming up! Enjoy! 

I do not own any of the characters in this story they are the property of J. K. Rowling...well at least I think they are...

Harry was out in the grounds, sitting by the lake, thinking. The squid seemed to be keeping to the deepest depths of the lake as it was nowhere to be seen and Harry didn't blame it, it was freezing! It had been snowing for the past month and it was showing no sign of stopping. Harry got up and started walking towards the snow dusted castle and up the icy steps, he was vaguely thinking of doing his transfiguration homework; describe the steps taken to turn a desk into a pig, Harry grinned, remembering his lame attempts; his desk had gone all pink and squigy and started bouncing round the room squealing!

''Sir Cadogan'' said Harry as the portrait swung open. The fat lady had insisted on using this password for the past few weeks, apparently she and Sir Cadogan had quite hit it off. He stepped through the portrait hole and seated himself at the fireplace, warming his hands, then he realised that Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. He got up and walked over to the boy's staircase, wondering if Ron was feeding Pig. He got to the door of their dormitory and knocked...no answer...he knocked again...still no answer, Harry pulled open the door and found an empty room. He decided to try Hermione's dorm, he got to the door and raised his fist but then he heard a noise,

'' Ron it's obvious I'm never going to be any good at it.'' Said Hermione's muffled voice,

'' Hermione, it takes time it doesn't happen overnight.''

'' Yeah but that's not the point...''

'' I had to teach Angelina, Alicia and Fleur how to do it.

''I thought Fleur didn't like you,'' said Hermione icyly. 

'' Well apparently she did.'' Said Ron shortly. Well anyway, Hermione, it takes time, pain and effort.''

'' Pain?'' Said Hermione sounding slightly worried.

'' Well maybe not on the outside, but on the inside whenever you got things knocked off it hurts.''

'' Ron, honestly you sound like Professor Trelawney with her 'mystic' words.''

'' Hermione I have a book about how to do it in my chest of drawers, maybe that will help.''

'' I'll get it'' said Hermione, '' Ron move your leg I can't get to it.''

'' Ow Hermione be careful!'' Said Ron indignantly.

'' Sorry, ah, here it is.....right....yeah....O.K...lets get started. Ron you move your thing up, right...um..I move mine down... O.k, I think I'm getting the hang of it!'' Said Hermione excitedly.

'' Good, well....I think that's enough for one day.'' 

'' What?'' Said Hermione, ''I was just getting started,'

'' Well, we can have another go later.''

'' Oh, alright'' Said Hermione, sounding slightly dissapointed. Ron opened the door to find Harry doubled up in silent laughter

'' What's the matter with you?'' Said Ron.

'' You and Hermione....I heard....'' Harry straitened up, '' I heard you and Hermione... you know..'' said Harry awkwardly.

'' You know what?''

'' Yeah'' said Harry.

'' Oh my God! You thought we were...we never thought it would sound like....yuk, Harry that's disgusting!'' Said Ron angrily.

'' Well what were you doing then?'' Said Harry, beginning to laugh again.

'' Playing chess!'' Roared Ron, going brick red.

'' What are you two talking about?'' Said Hermione, still completely in the dark. Ron leant over and whispered something in her ear,

'' Oh Harry, that's disgusting'' Said Hermione, ''you know I'd only do it with you!'' At these words Harry turned tail and ran.

'' What did you mean by that?'' Spluttered Ron.

'' Oh don't worry Ron, I was just trying to scare him,'' Said Hermione, grinning broadly. '' So we're still on for tonight?''

'' Yeah, of course.'' Said Ron and they disappeared down the stairs.

Were Hermione and Ron really playing chess? Decide for yourselves, please let me know what you think.


End file.
